Obsessive Love
by Medea of the Dawn
Summary: SasuSaku Now eighteen years old Sasuke and Sakura live very diferant lives. but when she is kidnapped by Orochimaru they start on a journey to find peace, can they survive?
1. Prologue

Hello everyone. This is going to be a Sasuke x Sakura story, it will contain swearing, mature situations and violence(duh it's about ninjas).

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Obsessive Love**

"speaking"

'thoughts'

**Prologue**

Eighteen year old Haruno Sakura stood by the window of the Konoha Main Hospital. She laughed as she saw her best friend Ino pull her lazy fiancé Shikamaru down the street and briefly wondered where they were going. 'Probably to some wedding planning appointment or something. I don't see how she does it, be devoted to chasing one man for so long then just switch like that, I could never do that.'

"Sakura-chan," a voice called be hind her. Sakura jumped out of her thoughts and spun around to see her fellow medic-nin.

"Oh hi Hinata-chan, has the last rookie squad arrived yet?" she asked hoping for a positive answer. They were in the middle of the bi-annual physical assessment of the village ninja, it was tedious but the sooner today's appointments were done the sooner they could go home.

"Hai, Sakura-chan they just arrived, we should get started before-"

Suddenly a voice examination room, "But I don't want to get a shot, I hate needles."

Then Naruto's voice joined his student's "Suck it up Konohamaru, be a man not a wimpy brat."

Both kunoichi started laughing knowing that Naruto would complain more than all his students put together when it was his turn. Even though they were all jounin now Sakura still thought it was a lack of judgement on the Hokage's part to make Naruto the sensei of a genin squad and wondered if the Hokage had been drunk when she approved it.

"Shut up Naruto-sensei."

Sakura walked to the door and opened it and glared at Naruto who was in the process of hitting Konohamaru over the head. "Just get in here."

"Hai Sakura-chan."

Yes her life was hectic but she wouldn't exchange it for anything, but as Hinata walked up to her baka husband and he kissed her on the cheek she somehow couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing.

* * *

That night in Sound Village Uchiha Sasuke shot up in bed panting. Looking around his empty dark room he groaned then dropped back down onto his bed. 

'It was that dream again.' For weeks now he had been dreaming of _her_, ever since he had had a glimpse of a certain pink-haired kunoichi while out on a mission he hadn't been able to get her out of his head.

Realizing he wasn't getting any sleep any time soon he quickly got up to have a cold shower, a very cold shower. This was turning into a tradition, why in the world couldn't he get her out of his head.

He had spent years ignoring, shunning and rejecting her but when he had seen her having fun and joking around with the other men on her new squad he had felt a rush to run over and rip them all to shreds, 'She is my team-mate damn it, mine and no one else's.' Okay so that was stretching it, they hadn't been team-mates for years and even then Naruto and Kakashi had been there too but somehow always knowing she would be waiting at the meeting point in the mornings and that her obsession with him kept her out of other men's arms had comforted him.

What was he thinking if that was true then he had always loved her but it didn't matter what she had once felt for him, he was a missing-nin now and she had most likely moved on, 'Hell, she might even be married.' Somehow that thought made his blood boil, the very idea of another man touching her. 'Down boy.'

He quickly finished his shower and headed back to bed, fully knowing he would get any more sleep that night not plagued by her. All he could do was close his eyes and pray for the horrific nightmares that had plagued him since childhood to take him.

* * *

A silver haired man entered a dark room and knelt before the man in the chair at the far side of the room. 

Then the man in the chair spoke "Well Kabuto who is this Sakura girl Sasuke has been calling for in his sleep?"

"As far as I can tell it's his old pink-haired team-mate from when he was a genin, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto replied.

"That pathetic little creature, any one of the new recruits could take her out blindfolded, Sasuke certainly has strange taste."

"My research indicates that she has gotten more powerful since our last encounter with her, Orochimaru-sama. She is now a jounin and a renowned medic-nin, after all she has been studying under Tsunade directly for years but is still no where near her sensei's power or skill, let alone ours," Kabuto explained.

Orochimaru thought for a moment, "In any case Kabuto bring her here. Sasuke's thoughts of this girl are interfering with his training, at this rate he won't be ready for the change when the time comes or he could even die in a battle because he's distracted and we can't afford that. I haven't seen a boy with that much power, potential and such an amazing blood line trait, I need his body. If spending his free time with this girl will keep his mind on his training during training hours then we need her. Capture her tomorrow night, we can present her to him the next day, after training. In the meantime get some rest if Tsunade really trained her there is no telling what tricks she has up her pretty little sleeves."

"Hai Orochimaru-sama."

* * *

AN 

Well that was the prologue, don't worry the actual chapters will be a lot longer this is just an introduction.

This story will have three parts, in the same story people not seperate ones and it will have a happy ending, it will just take a while to get there. It will ahe approximately 25-30 chapters in cluding a prologue and epilogue.

Medea


	2. Kidnapped

I updated!! Go me!! Just so you know I started a story with my friend on her account last June and we still haven't updated. I know, really bad, but we're working on it. Anyway this is the first time I've actually updated something and I'm ecstatic!

I just want to say thank you to all of my reviewers and let you know that I probably wouldn't have updated at all if it wasn't for the constant reviews. So thanks from me and all the people that were waiting for an update but didn't review.

Disclaimer- I do not own the Naruto manga or anime or any of its related trademarks or characters.

Now on with the story.

**Obsessive Love**

**Chapter 1 Kidnapped**

Kabuto smirked as he over-looked Kohona from the roof tops at the edge of the village. 'Enjoy yourself for now Sakura because as soon as night falls you'll be coming with me, whether you like it or not.'

* * *

Sakura took of her bloody gloves and pulled down her mask. She had just gotten out of surgery; she had been in there for three hours. The shinobi's team had been making a delivery near Sound territory but were attacked by Sound shinobi on their way back, only two of the five made it back alive. The one she had been working on had four broken ribs, a broken leg, an arm broken in three places and a nasty gash that had needed eighteen stitches as well as several smaller cuts, some that had also needed stitches.

She collapsed into the chair beside her to recover from having to do such a serious surgery before she collapsed from chakra exhaustion.

"Oh my gosh, Sakura-chan are you okay?" a voice called from above.

She looked up to see Hinata staring down at her the cart of medical scrolls and bandages beside she had been delivering beside her.

Sakura looked down at her blood soaked uniform laughing at what it must look like to Hinata. "I'm fine Hinata-chan, just got out of surgery that's all. I'm almost done for the day anyway, just gotta get cleaned up a bit then I'm on my way home. What about you?"

Hinata sat down beside her, "I just got out of the maternity ward, three deliveries today. I don't think I'll be having kids anytime soon, it's too painful."

"I know how do they do it, I mean the work doesn't end when its born either. So it's getting late when can you leave?" Sakura asked.

"When I finish this delivery. Then I'm meeting Naruto-kun." The dark-haired medic-nin blushed as always at the mention of her husband, she had gotten better over the years and only very rarely stuttered but some things never change. Even though they had been married for a week it seemed Hinata was still not completely used to it.

'Must be an interesting relationship, I mean Naruto is loud enough for the both of them.' "I have to go get groceries but I'll meet up with you before work in the lobby. Have fun with Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed harder. And Sakura walked away thinking about a hot bath.

* * *

"And build up your chakra in your arms then-…Sasuke pay attention!" a very irritated Orochimaru snapped at his student.

Sasuke jumped, he had almost fallen asleep standing up "Huh, oh, sorry Orochimaru-sensei I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Well make sure you do tonight at this rate you'll never learn anything. Now focus your chakra into your arms-"

BOOM

When everything stopped shaking Sasuke turned his head to the door to see passing Sound shinobi poke their heads in to find the source of the noise then to his soot-covered sensei who mumbled, "Less chakra next time."

The sound ninjas at the door but scurried away at Sasuke's glare.

Orochimaru sighed in exasperation, "Now try again and CONCENTRATE!"

* * *

Arms full of groceries Sakura walked up the steps to her apartment. 'Why did they have to put me in the emergency ward I hope I'm somewhere else tomorrow. Being good at almost all areas of medicine can be really annoying, then again it's saved my life loads of times.'

After opening the door she walked into the kitchen to put away the groceries. She winced when she opened the fridge door and the light hit her eyes suddenly realizing that she had forgotten to turn on her apartment light.

'I kind of wish I was still doing the testing. It may be tedious by at least I'm not completely exhausted when I get home which is a good thing. They start the chunin medical exams in month. At least they aren't as squeamish.'

She quickly put the fridge and freezer foods away, seeing with the lights the machines gave off.

She looked down at the cupboard foods, 'I guess I could be like Naruto and have ramen, it's easy and leaves time for a nice hot shower before bed.'

She walked to the light switch so she could see what she was doing when her well trained shinobi ears picked up on the soft familiar sound of a needle being readied for use. She spun around quickly reaching for her weapons bag realizing it was on the counter on the other side of the room.

She lunged grabbing the bag and tearing it open but before she could grab them a hand grabbed her neck and she felt the sharp pain of a needle being jabbed into her neck. She went limp, her weapons clattering to the floor. As the sedative took affect she felt her self being thrown roughly over a shoulder and malicious voice echoed in her head as everything went black.

"Sweet dreams princess, where you're going, you'll need them."

* * *

Hinata walked quickly down the street looking for Naruto who at this time should be stuffing his face with ramen at a nearby ramen stand after a hard morning of training with 'the terrible three' as he liked to call them. Spotting the loud mouthed ninja stuffing himself she ran to him and sat down in the stool next to him.

"Oh, hi Hinata-chan. Hey aren't you supposed to be at work?" he greeted looking up from what seemed to be his fifth bowl of ramen

"I'm on lunch break. Naruto-kun hav-"

Naruto interrupted her, "Okay. Hey do you want some?" He gestured to the ramen.

"No thank you Naruto-kun. Have you seen Sakura-chan, she didn't show up for work this morning?"

Naruto looked up from his sixth bowl of ramen and for a second he stared at her like she had gone mad, then he burst out laughing. "Work-a-holic Sakura not show up for work, yeah right! Ha! She's probably just out on a mission or something and forgot to tell you, Hinata-chan."

"I don't think so Naruto-kun. We were going to meet before work she said so just after work and she couldn't have been assigned a mission during the night. Besides I checked the mission roster just encase she had and her name wasn't on it."

"Maybe she's sick."

"We work in a hospital Naruto, if she was sick she would just come in and ask one of the other medics to heal her, she's done it before."

"Alright I get it you're worried about her, and I'll admit this does seem weird for Sakura-chan but I'm telling you there's gotta be a rational explanation… Maybe she was kidnapped by the village perverts."

Hinata slapped her forehead. "Naruto-kun that has to be the most ridiculous thing you have ever come up with and that's saying something."

"I guess you're right if they did they probably would have told me, besides she can fight circles around most of them."

"Naruto-kun… just stop taking."

Naruto finished his ramen and paid then turned to his wife. "Alright we can go check her apartment to see if she's there but I'm telling you when we find out why she wasn't there you're just going to laugh at yourself for being so worried. Sakura's a big girl, she can take care of herself, I've learned that the hard way many times."

Hand-in-hand the young couple walked quickly down the street to their friend's apartment. When they got to the door Naruto knocked but there was no answer so figuring she was in the bathroom or something they tried opening the door. Finding it unlocked they opened it and walked inside.

The apartment was completely deserted. Hinata turned her head to look for any signs of where her friend may have gone and froze. There they were, Sakura's weapons scattered across her kitchen floor. "N-Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata, go—find—the—hokage."

* * *

Kabuto opened the door to the training room where he knew he would find Orochimaru coaching the lately extremely incompetent Uchiha. He was greeted with complete destruction. The Uchiha was on one knee in the rubble breathing hard. Behind him stood Orochimaru glaring in exasperation at his student's back.

"Orochimaru-sama I have returned."

Orochimaru looked up at him, "Good. How did it go?"

"The mission was a success Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru smirked then looked back at Uchiha "Sasuke training is done for today. But since you have worked so hard I have a surprise for you. Come with me."

* * *

Sasuke watched suspiciously as Orochimaru walked from the room then made to follow him but was stopped by Kabuto.

"Have fun for now Uchiha but remember it's a gift that can be taken away at any time."

His message given Kabuto walked smirking from the room.

'Oh how I'd love to wipe that smug grin off your ugly face but let's see what "Orochimaru-sama" has planned first.'

Sasuke walked out into the hall and saw his sensei's walking down the hall to the habitation quarters.

After catching up Sasuke saw they had turned down the hall to the elite ninja's rooms. 'Why would my "gift" be down here?'

After a few more moments of silent walking they stopped in front of Sasuke's door.

Orochimaru turned to face him. "Now Sasuke, it is important that you only use this gift during you're spare time, when you're not supposed to be training, on missions _or sleeping_."

At this point he had realized what his gift was.

"This is pointless so why are you trying. You know I'm not interested in the kunoichi or even any of the village girls so why are you trying."

"Oh, I think this one will be to your liking."

Sasuke cast a look at the door and heard his sensei walk away. Curious he opened the door. He felt his breath catch as his eyes rested on the unconscious figure on his bed.

"Sakura?"

**End of Chapter**

* * *

Answers to the reviews: (I'm not going to answer all of them just the ones with questions, if you reviewed thanks but you know who you are so I don't really have to list all your names)

In the prologue when I said that Tsunade is stronger that Sakura this is just Kabuto and Orochimaru's assumption not an actual fact, the only reason Kabuto was actually able to capture Sakura was because she was tired, had her guard down, and for the sake of the story had to be kidnapped.

Read & Review

Medea


End file.
